Leveling Guide
A few things you need to know before leveling up: 1. The butterfly can transport you to your save point. (You can change the save point from Kafra). 2. The flywings can transport you to a random spot in the map, so you had better put it in the shortcut keys, and use it when you’re being attacked by mobs that you cannot deal with. 3. If you get a quest, but you don’t know where to go and what to kill, just click the quest. There will be something highlighted in the map. As for the monster, you can press the auto-fight button for a while, it will show you the monsters’ name. Just check which one is in your target and use the monster-lock skill to clear your quest. (If you’re asking where to learn monster-lock check this guide) 4. If you’re in a team, click the captain’s icon and then click “ 前往跟随”, you’ll follow the captain automatically to target the same monster. Team up with others will help you to clear your quests quickly. 5. If you have enough time, you had better consume your 300 mins stamina in farming or levelling. Then finish X5 quests in 300-400 mins. And do dailies & cracks & labs & guild quests & endless tower later. Note: Each day you can get two X5 EXP quests, the system will keep 3 days’ quests for you which means the maximum for X5 EXP quests is 6 times. And the higher level you're, the higher exp quest you can get. So use your x5 exp quests wisely. Board quests and cracks reset at +GMT 8. Endless tower reset at weekly base. 6. If your stamina reach 300/400 mins, try to go channel 1A, go for Northen Map of Prontera, there is a CD player around 3 o'clock direction, you can see many ppl gathering around there listening music. Listen music for 60 mins, so your stamina will stuck at 300/400 mins in the following 60 mins' battle time. OKAY, WHY should we go 1A？ Cuz there are many ppl there playing CDs. You don't need to spend money but can also get the stamina reduce buff ^^ lvl1- lvl20 Aha, I don’t want to talk much about it. It will take you about 3-4 hours to finish the tutorial and main quest in Prontera. After that, you will reach lvl 20. If you have problems in understanding Chinese, I would recommend you check the beginner guide here. Related: Informative Teleportation & Crack/Rift Guide lvl 21- lvl25 Tips: 1.Finish the 10 daily quests on the board and get X5 exp (called “魔潮” in Chinese) from the NPC in Prontera. You should be able to reach lvl 23 quickly. (The higher lvl you pick x5 exp quest, the more exp you can get.) 2. Yeah it’s time for dungeons. The dungeon during this level is Prontera cracks (“西裂” in Chinese). 3. You need to sole the dungeon for the first time. After that, you can party with other players to get handsome rewards. Note: After finishing 5 times cracks, you can get nothing from it and each time the crack’s location may be changed. Leveling Map: West Gate of Prontera / Labyrinth Forest I would recommend wizard to use fire wall to AOE willow in the maze/West Gate of Prontera. Actually you can easily reach lvl 32-33 by doing main quests. lvl26- lvl40 levels a day Tips during this level is the same as lvl 21- lvl25. Leveling Map: Ghost Ship/Sunkenship Actually you can see a lot of lvl30-lvl45 players team up to auto fight here. Healers’ sanctuary skill will cover all the players, just make yourself stand within the spamming area and use AOE. If you cannot see priests there just take the advantage of healing NPC, you can lure groups of mobs to the healing range (inside the door) and use AOE skills. Lvl40-lvl45 levles a day Tips: Apart from cracks, everything is the same as tips for lvl 21- lvl25.During this period, you can try Byalan/Sea Cracks (“海裂” in Chinese). Note: Priest should buff teammate and keep spamming sanctuary before open the crack. Leveling Map: Ghost Ship/ Gobiln Forest/ Mt.Mjolnir During this period, wizard get AOE skills and priest get sp buff. wizard + priest is an ideal choice for endless AOE skill. So I would recommend you to kill steam goblins for coal and bees for crystal. lvl46-lvl50 levels a day Tips: Apart from cracks, everything is the same as tips for lvl 21- lvl25. During this period, you can try Geffen/Mountain Cracks (“山裂” in Chinese) Note: Priest should buff teammate and keep spamming sanctuary before open the crack. Leveling Map: Gobiln Forest/ Mt.Mjolnir lvl51-55 level a day Tips: Everything is the same as lvl 41-45. Leveling Map: Morroc & Pyramid & Anthell. During this period, you can try Morroc/Sand Cracks (“沙裂” in Chinese) Note: Priest should buff teammate and keep spamming sanctuary before open the crack. 1 Priest + Hunter + 3 Wizard or 1 Priest + 4 Wizard is super OP in slaying black fox in anthell. (Yap, this one you can auto) Knight/Assassin + 1 Hunter +2 Wizardd + 1 Priest can level in prymid. (The exp is higher than anthell, but You cannot auto!) When you reach lvl 52, it's time for endless tower. You can get op gears in ET, since the MVP there are weaker than those in wildeness. MVP will appear in 10/20//30/...floor. The ET reset at weekly base. lvl56-60 level a day Leveling Map: Pyramid & Anthell & Payon Forest Pyramid & Anthell mainly for Priest + Wizard. (AUTO) Payon Forest mainly for Sin/Hunter/Knight (AUTO) lvl61-70 level a day Leveling Map: Payon Cave (Sin/Wizard/Hunter/Priest), Payon Forest (Knight) lvl71-80 level 2 days Leveling Map: Orc Village/ Payon Cave/Korut Forest (Above Geffen) Credits to Shaylynsun in 2pw forums (source)